Nigou
by Lingkarano
Summary: Namanya Tetsuya Nigou, anak anjing yang baru dipelihara Kurokocchi. Kise jadi penasaran bagaimana Kurokocchi merawat hewan peliharaan barunya itu. Diikutkan #EducationalFanfictionChallenge


_Disclaimer_ :

\- Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

\- Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

Musim panas, pagi hari. Hari ini, Kise ada janjian untuk bermain _street basketball_ di Tokyo bersama beberapa anggota tim Seirin, Shuutoku, dan Touou. Kise juga mengajak kaptennya di klub basket Kaijo, Kasamatsu _senpai_ untuk main bersamanya ke Tokyo.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dijanjikan, Kise melihat sudah banyak orang yang datang ke lapangan basket ini. Kise mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Sudah ada Pelatih Aida, Kapten Hyuuga, dan Izuki- _san_ dari Seirin, mereka sedang asyik mengobrol. Ada juga Momocchi bersama 2 anggota klub basket Touo, Kapten Imayoshi dan Sakurai yang membawa kotak pendingin untuk minuman. Dari kejauhan terlihat Midorimacchi naik gerobak yang dikayuh oleh Takao. Disamping Midorimacchi ada boneka penguin yang cukup besar, bisa diduga pasti itu benda keberuntungan Midorimacchi hari ini. Kise antara takjub dan heran setiap Midorimacchi dengan percaya diri membawa benda keberuntungan yang aneh-aneh. Dan ah, Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi juga baru saja datang.

Kise menoleh pada kaptennya dan meminta ijin, "Kasamatsu _senpai_ , aku ngobrol dulu sama Kurokocchi."

"Kau ini selalu saja..." sahut Kasamatsu _senpai_.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu persiapan _street basketball_ bersama tim sekolah lain, aku juga akan menggabungkan minuman bawaan kita dengan punya mereka," sambung Kasamatsu _senpai_ sambil menunjukkan tas plastik berisi minuman yang digenggamnya.

"Oke," jawab Kise sambil tersenyum.

Kise langsung berjalan ke arah Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi untuk menyapa.

"Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, heiiii," sapa Kise sumringah sambil melambaikan tangan

"Oh Kise, kau sudah datang... dan sudah kubilang jangan tambahkan –cchi pada namaku," balas Kagamicchi diiringi protes.

Kurokocchi tampak menaruh tasnya di lapangan dan membuka lebar tasnya, "Nigou, kamu bisa keluar sekarang."

"Arf!" terdengar sebuah gonggongan dari dalam tas, dan melompatlah seekor anak anjing berwarna hitam dan putih ke arah Kurokocchi.

"Oh anjing ini, Kurokocchi juga membawanya ke sini." Kise ingat, dia pernah bertemu anjing ini sebelumnya saat Kise mengobrol sebentar dengan Kurokocchi di pertandingan di _Interhigh_.

"Namanya Nigou?" tanya Kise lebih lanjut.

"Namanya Tetsuya Nigou," Kagamicchi memberitahu nama lengkapnya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Arf!" Nigou menjawab ketika namanya disebut.

"Tetsuya Nigou...," Kise mengulangi namanya

"Arf!" Nigou kembali menjawab dan mendekati Kise. Kise tertawa melihat hewan imut tersebut.

"Ahahahaha, apa kau mengingatku?"

Kise pernah bertemu Nigou nangkring di kepala Kurokocchi di sela jam istirahat saat pertandingan _Interhigh_. Sayangnya cuma sebentar dan waktu itu Kise belum sempat berkenalan dengan Nigou. Waktu pertama kali ketemu, Kise bisa melihat kemiripan antara mata Kurokocchi dan Nigou, sama-sama berwarna biru dan bulat, dan Kise jadi mengerti kenapa anjing ini disebut Tetsuya Nigou atau Tetsuya nomor dua. Nah, kalau sekarang karena ini _street basketball_ santai, tidak ada salahnya untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan anak anjing yang lucu ini. Lagipula Kise juga suka binatang yang jinak seperti anjing.

Kise mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba bermain dengan Nigou.

"Tangan," kata Kise.

Nigou menaruh tangannya, atau lebih tepatnya kaki depan yang sebelah kanan ke tangan Kise, lalu mengonggong "Arf!"

"Satunya lagi," pinta Kise.

Nigou pun menaruh kaki depan sebelah kiri ke tangan Kise, "Arf!"

"Berputaaar tiga kaliii," Kise memerintah lagi dengan nada bermain-main.

Nigou pun berputar tiga kali sambil menjulurkan lidah dan diakhiri gonggongan, "Arf!"

Senyum Kise makin lebar melihat hewan lucu ini. Kise mengelus kepala Nigou dan memuji, " Anjing pintar ahahaha. Dia mirip sama Kurokocchi, sangat imut."

Kagamicchi langsung menyela, "Tunggu aja sampe dia pasang wajah menyebalkan."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kagamicchi barusan, Kurokocchi langsung pasang wajah datar dan berkata pada Nigou, "Nigou, sepertinya Kagami _-kun_ mau main kejar-kejaran."

Ekspresi Kagamicchi langsung kaget mendengar perkataan Kurokocchi.

" _GO,_ " Kurokocchi memberi perintah, dan Nigou menggongong sambil berlari ke arah Kagamicchi. Kagamicchi langsung lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan Kise dan Kurokocchi.

"Uwaaaaa... Menjauh begok... Jangaaaan kesiniiii," teriak Kagamicchi ketakutan sambil terus menjauh.

Kise hanya bisa heran pada pemandangan didepannya, siapa yang menyangka kalau Kagamicchi yang berbadan besar bisa ketakutan karena dikejar anjing.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kurokocchi, aku baru tau kalo Kurokocchi punya hewan peliharaan," Kise mulai mengajak Kurokocchi ngobrol.

"Kami menemukannya terlantar di pinggir jalan. Di dekat restoran Okonomiyaki yang waktu itu, Kise _-kun_ ," jawab Kurokocchi.

"Ow yang waktu itu ya," ingatan Kise terlempar pada saat dia, Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, dan Kagamicchi makan semeja di restoran Okonomiyaki, yang akhirnya agak kacau karena Takao melempar Okonomiyaki dan pas mendarat di kepala Midorimacchi.

"Berarti baru donk, baru beberapa bulan yang lalu," sambung Kise.

"Humm," Kurokocchi mengangguk.

"Nigou anjing yang pintar, dia suka bola basket. Pelatih juga menyukainya. Nigou itu maskot tim basket Seirin," cerita Kurokocchi lebih lanjut.

"Maskot? Wah, Seirin keren sekali punya maskot anjing. Dan aku setuju, dia anjing yang pintar. Dia cepat sekali merespon perintahku..." Kise menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak.

"Dan juga perintah Kurokocchi..." lanjut Kise dengan nada agak takut. Kise harus mengingatkan dirinya kalau Kurokocchi kadang bisa kejam juga, sampai membuat Nigou mengejar Kagamicchi yang takut pada anjing.

"Iya, Nigou memang anjing pintar, dia juga sangat suka bergerak dan mudah dilatih," puji Kurokocchi sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Oh ya. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana cara Kurokocchi melatih anjing?" tanya Kise

"Waktu pertama kali aku memelihara Nigou, nenekku bilang untuk langsung melatih dan mengajaknya bermain. Ini penting agar anjing punya ikatan batin dengan kita dan menjadi anjing penurut," Kurokocchi menjelaskan dengan kalem.

"Awalnya aku dan nenekku mengajarkan kegiatan rutinnya, seperti dimana Nigou makan dan minum, jam berapa dia makan, dimana tidurnya, jam berapa dia tidur atau bangun, dimana tempat dia buang air, dan dimana letak mainannya," lanjut Kuroko.

"Ooh, banyak juga yang harus diajarkan," Kise menanggapi.

"Lalu, aku juga melatih Nigou dengan kata-kata, seperti jangan, berhenti, bagus, kemari , duduk, berbaring, dan banyak kata lainnya. Kise tadi juga kasih perintah kan, kata-kata itu memang harus diajarkan dulu. Anjing punya kemampuan untuk belajar dan mengerti banyak kata-kata manusia. Mereka juga mengerti ekspresi dan _body gesture_ manusia," Kurokocchi menceritakan lebih panjang.

"Sepupuku juga punya anjing, dan sepupuku yang ngasih tau kata-kata tadi. Dan kata sepupuku, selalu beri anjing pujian," kata Kise.

"Kau benar Kise _-kun_ , kita harus selalu memberi pujian yang positif pada anjing agar mereka mengerti apa yang kita sukai atau tidak."

"Selain itu, anjing juga harus diajak jalan-jalan tiap hari. Nigou anjing yang sangat aktif, dia suka jalan-jalan, berlari, dan bermain. Dan kalau melihat binatang yang lebih kecil, Nigou akan mengejarnya. Dia juga suka main dengan bola basket. Dan jika dia melihat bola basket berhasil masuk keranjang, Nigou akan mengonggong," Kurokocchi terlihat tersenyum senang saat menceritakan.

"Wah, benarkah? Nigou pintar sekali, Aku mau melihatnya langsung," ujar Kise dengan semangat.

"Lihat, yang dibicarakan sudah kembali," kata Kise sambil menunjukkan jempolnya pada Nigou.

Nigou terlihat berjalan kembali ke arah Kurokocchi dengan senyum kemenangan

"Nigou, kemarilah anjing pintar, apa kamu puas bermain?" tanya Kurokocchi.

"Arf arf arf!" Nigou mengonggong sambil menjulurkan lidah. Kurokocchi mengelus kepala Nigou dengan lembut dan memuji, "Anjing pintar."

"Kurokocchiii, aku mau mengetesnya," Kise mengambil bola basket dari tasnya, lalu mengajak Kurokocchi dan Nigou mendekat ke papan keranjang basket untuk bermain basket sebentar.

"Kurokocchi berikan _passing_ padaku," pinta Kise sambil melempar bola basketnya pada Kurokocchi.

Kise berlari kecil ke arah papan keranjang basket, Kurokocchi memberikan passing pada Kise, lalu Kise melakukan lay up dan bola basket masuk ke keranjang.

"Arf!" Nigou mengonggong saat melihat Kise memasukkan bola basket.

"Wuoh, Nigou beneran mengonggong," Kise tersenyum lebar karena Nigou memberikan respon gonggongan.

"Oke, sekali lagi," kata Kise dengan semangat.

Kise men- _dribble_ bola basket, lalu melakukan _fade away_ dan bola basket pun masuk ke dalam keranjang.

"Arf!" Nigou menggongong lagi.

"Wah, benar-benar anjing pintar," puji Kise.

Kali ini, Kise menggelindingkan bola basketnya pada Nigou, dan Nigou langsung naik ke atas bola dan bermain.

"Kurokocchi, Nigou sangat imut," Kise kembali memuji dengan nada senang dan Kurokocchi memberikan respon dengan senyuman.

"Lalu perawatannya bagaimana? Apa merepotkan?" tanya Kise.

"Uhmm, yang harus diperhatikan adalah makanannya. Makanannya harus memiliki nutrisi yang lengkap dan seimbang. Karena Nigou masih anak anjing, maka aku memberikan makanan dalam bentuk konsentrat supaya Nigou dapat menerima semua gizi yang diperlukan tanpa memberatkan sistem percernaannya. Kasih makannya cukup sekali sehari dan ditaruh di mangkuk. Dan selalu sediakan air minum yang bersih. Air minumnya juga tidak boleh dingin atau air es, cukup air putih biasa," jawab Kurokocchi.

"Lalu biasakan menggrooming anjing dari usia dini agar ia terbiasa," tambah Kurokocchi.

" _Grooming_ itu artinya menyisir bulu binatang ya?" Kise memotong pembicaraan untuk memastikan.

"Hummm" Kurokocchi mengangguk, "Untuk binatang peliharaan, menyikat dan menyisir lebih sering disebut _grooming_. Sebaiknya lakukan _grooming_ setiap hari untuk mencegah kerontokan bulu. Nigou juga terlihat senang saat di _grooming_. Grooming juga bisa memperkuat ikatan batin antara pemilik dan anjing. Pilih sisirnya juga harus sesuai dengan jenis anjing," Kurokocchi menjelaskan secara panjang lebar.

"Nigou di _grooming_ tiap hari... Pantas saja bulu-bulunya terlihat halus. Aku juga merasa di grooming tiap aku melakukan _photo shoot_ , dan rasanya menyenangkan," kata Kise sambil menyisir rambut ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya.

Kurokocchi memandang ke arah rambut pirang Kise, "Iya Kise _-kun_ , rambut Kise _-kun_ jadi terlihat sempurna setiap hari," Kurokocchi berkata dengan nada datar.

"Kalo Kurokocchi mau, aku juga bisa meng- _grooming_ rambut Kurokocchi biar lebih lembut ehehehehe," tawar Kise sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko, entah Kise bercanda atau tidak.

Kurokocchi langsung menolak dengan datar, "Tidak perlu, terimakasih untuk tawarannya Kise _-kun_."

"Akh, satu lagi. Untuk menjaga kesehatan dan juga bulu-bulunya, Nigou harus dimandikan sekali atau dua kali dalam sebulan. Giginya juga harus dibersihkan. Lalu dibawa ke dokter hewan untuk pemeriksaan rutin dan divaksin." Kurokocchi tiba-tiba teringat dan menambahkan penjelasan lebih detail.

"Wah, Kurokocchi bisa ngomong panjang lebar ya kalo ngebahas Nigou. Kurokocchi pasti sangat sayang pada Nigou. Aku jadi iri," ujar Kise.

Kurokocchi menatap Kise dan mengerjapkan matanya, tampaknya dia juga baru saja menyadari kalau sudah berbicara panjang tentang Nigou.

"Begitu ya. Aku rasa Kise _-kun_ benar," Kurokocchi tampak tersenyum dan wajahnya sedikit berbinar. Kise juga jadi ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nigou kemari," panggil Kise.

Nigou menggelindingkan bola ke arah Kise, lalu mendatangi Kise. Kise langsung mengangkat Nigou ke pelukannya.

"Hey anjing pintar, liatlah tuanmu... Kurokocchi, terlihat senang tuh"

"Dan itu berkat kamu Nigou," Kise mengelus kepala Nigou dan Nigou tampak nyaman dielus Kise.

"Aku rasa Kurokocchi orangnya emang sabar, perhatian, dan peduli. Aku jadi ingat waktu Kurokocchi jadi mentorku dulu. Biar awalnya aku ngga sopan sama Kurokocchi, tapi Kurokocchi selalu tenang dan sabar," Kise mengingat-ingat masa lalu, saat dia masuk ke klub basket SMP dan awalnya bertemu Kurokocchi.

"Sifat Kurokocchi yang baik dan sabar seperti itu memang sangat cocok ya untuk memelihara anjing," kata Kise.

Kali ini Kise mengangkat Nigou, dan menaruhnya di kepala Kurokocchi. Kise menatap mereka, kemudian mengangguk, "Hmm hmmm, kalian berdua memang mirip dan imut."

 _._

 _._

 **END**

.

.

 _Author Note_ :

Saya mengambil setting dari drama Kurobas Cup 2013. Kalian ingat tidak insert picture yang ada di ED song Kuroko no Basuke season 1, insert picture itu dijadikan drama untuk Kurobas Cup 2013. Cover fanfiction juga berasal dari insert ED Song episode 23.

Oh iya, biar di anime banyak adegan binatang peliharaan ditaruh di tas, tolong jangan ditiru.

Sumber bacaan saya masukkan dalam fiksi ini secara acak. Sumber-sumber yang saya gunakan bisa dibaca di :

anjingkita dot com

anjing dot org

yourpuredpuppy dot com

Maaf, saya tidak mengerti cara taruh link disini ._.


End file.
